Catch of the day
by Denite
Summary: A Rikkai humor piece with an AU setting...


Pairing: Various

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis does not belong to me

Genre: AU/Humor/Adventure

A.N. Yes, it has finally come to this. I am writing a Rikkai piece, actually let me rephrase that I am writing a Prince of tennis humor piece that included all of Rikkai players along with other special guests from various school. Why? Simply because I want to get my hands wet in writing another humor piece. Like always comments and reviews will be greatly appreciated.

**Catch of the Day **

**Prologue: And so it begins …**

In the Kantou districts there are three Princes that the people are most proud of. From the Rikkai Kingdom there is Prince Yukimura Seiichi who is known by everyone to be the most beautiful and kind prince. Therefore it is no surprise that everyone respects him and many Princesses wishes to be his bride. However there was also an old rumor going around that many Princes and noblemen also wished to claim the beautiful prince for his own. However beneath his gentle appearance is a threat that few wants to reckon with and because of that Prince Yukimura has managed to stay away from all the annoying flies buzzing around him. From the Seishun Kingdom there is Prince Fuji Shusuke who is title the tensai prince for obvious reasons. The tensai prince is loved by all and also secretly fear by few who has seen what the sadistic prince is capable of. From the Hyotei Kingdom there is Prince Atobe Keigo who is one of the wealthiest prince out of all Japan. However he is also widely known for his narcissism but then again few can blame him because no matter how you look at it Prince Atobe Keigo seems to have it all, looks, money and brain power.

For some odd reason and one that few can comprehend the three princes have become bests of friends since they were just toddlers despite their obvious differences in personality and interests. The Kantou districts has always been peaceful and free from attack and hence Prince Yukimura never thought that his life would take a surprisingly turn when he decides to visit Prince Atobe.

It is a beautiful sunny day when Prince Yukimura decided to visit Prince Atobe to get away from the constant nagging of his parents for him to choose a bride. Throughout the journey, Prince Yukimura would stare at the wide sea and wonder what is beyond his reach and for a brief second Prince Yukimura wonder what his life would be like if he wasn't a prince and a heir to the throne when out of nowhere an angry storm hits.

"Captain, we are under attack." Exclaimed one of the guards on the ship.

"Captain Sanada, it seems that we have hit the jackpot." Commented Niou, his second in command as he takes note of the elegant ship.

"Everyone, take arm. We must guard Prince Yukimura with our lives!" Yelled the Captain.

"Niou, remember our rules. We are only after the treasures of the ship." Ordered Sanada.

"Aww, captain you sure knows how to take the fun out of invasion." Pouted Niou as he dragged Kirihara with him.

"Hey, Akaya .. It is show time." Stated the sinister trickster.

All of Prince Yukimura's soldiers face turned pale when he saw the man called Kirihara's eyes turned bloody red and lips curled up in a twisted smile.

"He is a monster !" Yelled a soldier as he starts to back down from Kirihara's attack.

"It seems that our little Akaya is all we need for this take over." Noted the first in command, Yanagi calmly.

"I hope they have lots of cake because I have been feeling bit down lately." Claimed Marui as he jumps on the ship and starts looking around for the kitchen after Kirihara has successfully throw all the soldiers off the ships with little to no help from his lazy and uncaring shipmates.

"Hey, Akaya it seems that you miss one." Yelled Marui as he bends down and stares at Yukimura.

"No way, sugar freak, I know I have got rid of everyone who was standing up." Answered Kirihara as he runs toward the direction of Marui's voice.

"What about her?" Asked Marui.

"Oh, she was already lying on the ground when I started attacking besides I can't hit a girl." Replied Kirihara angrily.

An amusing chuckle escape Niou as he walks toward Marui and Kirihara, "Why don't you two take a closer look and tell me if the damsel in distress is a girl or a guy?"

With a curious look, Kirihara bends down and was about to put his hand on Yukimura when suddenly Sanada pick up Kirihara like a rag doll and tosses him aside.

"No one is to touch him till we find out who he is." Claimed Sanada as he picks up the still passing out Yukimura and carry him on to his ship.

"So Niou is right, she is a he." Noted Marui as he gobbles down a strawberry cake out of nowhere.

Meanwhile Kirihara rubs his head and complain, "How come I am always the one being thrown around?"

Niou pats Kirihara's head lightly and jokingly say, "Better you than us."

TBC …

Tone in for next chapter when we found out how Yukimura is going reacted when he found out that he is riding a pirate ship????


End file.
